Returning Home
by Welshwitch
Summary: McCall returnes into Hunters life


Returning home  
  
  
  
It started as a normal Friday; I arrived at the stationhouse at 7 in the morning for my "paperwork day". I was already looking forward to the weekend, I invited Kitty and Brad for a little get together at the beach near my place. Nothing major, just a nice bonfire and a lot of catching up. We kind of lost touch since they got married and left the department until I got a call last week from Brad saying they were in town and wanted to see me. Sitting at my desk my mind wondered off to the days the four of us were working together and realized someone was missing in this picture.DeeDee. She's been gone a while now, I stopped counting the days or is it years, she got married and left for England. I worked with two partners since, but the first one died and the second one got another job on the other side of the country, this Monday partner three will enter my life. I sure miss DeeDee.  
  
As the plane touched down I felt relieved, I was home finally. After four years of marriage I decided to leave Alex, I don't know why it took me so long to realize I didn't love him. I broke his heart but I couldn't go on like this. I'm glad to be home  
  
Hunter decided to call it a day, he had some shopping to do for the weekend, he couldn't invite his guests to an empty fridge. After wishing Charlie a good weekend he left. Five minutes later McCall arrived at the station, she paid the cab and went in. The place hadn't changed much only the faces. She went to Charlie's office and knocked on the door. "Come in" he replied. McCall stepped in and without looking up he said, "What do you want?!". "You still greet your guests like this Charlie?" she replied. Charlie couldn't believe what he was hearing and looked up with a surprised look on his face. "McCall?" he said. The next hours they spend talking, but McCall didn't explain why she returned. The next day she went to see Hunter; at least she wanted to. She walked along the beach towards his house and saw him making preparations for the bonfire. She stopped and felt her heart beat in her throat.  
  
I don't know how long I stood there watching him, but something made me turn around and leave. I don't think he noticed me.  
  
I was busy with my bonfire when my eye caught this gorgeous female figure coming towards me; I pretended I didn't see her. All of a sudden she was gone.  
  
Later that day Hunter forgot all about the female figure he saw and was having fun with Brad and Kitty. They shared a lot of memories, but whenever DeeDee came up Brad and Kitty noticed Hunter getting quiet, they could tell he still missed her. McCall was pacing around her hotel room being mad at herself for not approaching Hunter and decided to go back. She stood at the exact same spot as she was earlier that day watching the fire and the people around it. Hunter just told Brad about the strange figure he saw that afternoon when he spotted her. "There she is again, this time she's not getting away." he said to Brad and started to walk towards her.  
  
"Oh my god, he's coming towards me, but I'm frozen. I want to run away but I can't."  
  
When Hunter was a couple of feet away from her he halted. He knew this figure, but he couldn't believe his eyes. "Oh my god, DeeDee." he whispered loud enough for her to hear. "Hi Rick." she said in a soft voice "How are you". "How are you, when did you get back, where's Alex?" By now they were facing each other, Hunter holding McCall's hands. "I'm fine, I got back yesterday." Before she could answer the last question Brad and Kitty joined them to see what was going on. They were just as surprised to see her. McCall joined them around the fire and they had a great time. The next morning McCall woke up on the beach with Hunters arms wrapped around her. When she freed herself from them, she got up and saw that Brad and Kitty were still asleep. She walked away from them a little and sat herself down in the sand to watch the sun come up.  
  
I'm confused, here I am getting what I really want and still I'm afraid. Afraid he might not feel the same way. Afraid of being rejected.  
  
McCall noticed Hunter when he sat down next to her. "What's eating you?" he asked. "Nothing important." She could hit herself for giving that answer. You still haven't told me about Alex." Hunter said. He saw she was fighting back tears and put his arm around her. "I left him". Hunter's heart skipped a beat when he heard that. "Why?" "I didn't love him anymore. I don't think I ever really did." McCall turned to face Hunter and looked him in his blue eyes. "You are the one I love Rick, I always have." It seemed like forever before he answered. "I love you too DeeDee, I love you too." They held each other as the sun was rising above the horizon, sharing their first kiss of many. 


End file.
